Precious Grain
Precious Grain is an original solo song performed by Shizuka Mogami. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tojikomerarete iru suna no Koborete iku neiro...nee, kikoeteiru deshou? Kagirareta mirai ga ochite iku no o Nagameru dake nante, iya Hoshi no kazu hodo aru hazunanoni Kono tenohira ni kazoeru kurai Tatta hitotsubu demo kakegae no nai mono Kagayaki ni kaenagara kanaete ikitai no Tatta hitotsu dake no kakegae no nai yume Anata ni mo mieta no nara...te o sashinobete, garasu no soto e Hiite wa yosete kuru nami ga Saratte iku hibi ni...nee, nani o kanjiteru no? Suna ni kaita moji ga kiete iku no o Kanashimu dake nante, iya Kono tenohira de sukuenai nara Anata ryoute kasanete hoshii Tatta hitotsubu demo taisetsu ni shitai no Toki to iu houseki ni dare mo kizukanai no? Tatta hitotsu dake no kakegae no nai yume Ano hoshi ni todokasetai...watashi no uta o, negai o komete Tatta hitorikiri ja kanaerarenai kara... Tatta hitotsubu demo kakegae no nai mono Kagayaki ni kanaeta nara hoshi ni todokasetai Tatta hitotsu dake no kakegae no nai yume Kanattara nagasu no kana...tatta hitotsubu, kagayaku namida Tatta hitotsubu demo kakegae no nai mono Tatta hitotsu dake no kakegae no nai yume! |-| Kanji= 閉じ込められている砂の 零れていく音色…ねぇ、聴こえているでしょう？ 限られた未来が落ちていくのを 眺めるだけなんて、嫌 星の数ほどあるはずなのに この掌に数えるくらい たった一粒でもかけがえのないモノ 輝きに変えながら叶えていきたいの たった一つだけのかけがえのない夢 あなたにも見えたのなら…手を差し伸べて、硝子の外へ 引いては寄せてくる波が 攫っていく日々に…ねぇ、何を感じてるの？ 砂に書いた文字が消えていくのを 悲しむだけなんて、嫌 この掌で掬えないなら あなたの両手重ねて欲しい たった一粒でも大切にしたいの 時という宝石に誰も気付かないの？ たった一つだけのかけがえのない夢 あの星に届かせたい…私の歌うを、願いを込めて たった独りきりじゃ叶えられないから… たった一粒でもかけがえのないモノ 輝きに変えたなら星に届かせたい たった一つだけのかけがえのない夢 叶ったら流すのかな…たった一粒、輝く涙 たった一粒でもかけがえのないモノ たった一つだけのかけがえのない夢！ |-| English= The imprisoned grain of sand makes a sound when it falls...Hey, did you hear it? The limited future is going to fall. I'm just gazing at it, but I don't want that! But in the palm of my hand, I can count any number of stars. Even just one grain is something irreplaceable. I want my wishes to shine and come true. Even just one dream is an irreplaceable wish. I know you can see it too...So reach out, to the other side of the glass. The waves break and retreat on the shore. They take hold of my everyday life...Hey, what are you feeling? The letter I wrote in the sand is going to disappear. That's so sorrowful, I don't want that! I can't scoop it up in the palm of my hand. What I want more than anything is to put my hands on yours. Even just one grain is something to cherish. But surely everyone will notice that when it becomes jewelry, right? Even just one dream is an irreplaceable wish. I want them to reach that star... both my song, and my wishes. Because I can't fulfill this wish all on my own... Even just one grain is something irreplaceable. I want to reach that star so I can change and shine. Even just one dream is an irreplaceable wish. I wonder if that dream will be washed away... with that one grain, and my shining tears. Even just one grain is something irreplaceable. Even just one dream is an irreplaceable wish! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ YOKOHAMA (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mogami Shizuka